tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry: Howdy Partners Wild West
"Tom and Jerry: Howdy Partners Wild West" is an 2018. Also Tom and Jerry and Ratz Animated Movie. Warner Bros. Entertainment. Plot ''Introduction: ''The night western town, Gwen and Trent are walking to the west, Suddenly, Oggy runs quick and hide when Gwen and Trent was walking, "Trent does someone else have booties has make it's black off?" Trent says "Well." But somebody's coming, Oggy comes out to Gwen Trent and says, "Hey Dancers, can you explain for this?" Gwen and Trent are shocked with Oggy and says, "Oh, we're not supposed to explain for this. And no, we're not taking out of your money." Oggy angrily says, "I'll tell me, I'll give you, like dollar 20 cents!" Gwen worriedly says, "What? Don't you dare take out of your money!" Oggy frustrated says, "I've been watching you kid! I'm gonna make a dollars and cents! And I'm wanted!" Gwen nervously says, "But, but that's my... Milk money!" The scene cuts to the roof, the dog chase the cat, Oggy climbed up the roof and evil laughs he says, "See you later dancers! I hope you like water with your lunches!" He evil laughs and he runs to something, Oggy was shocked. Here he is, Rapido is in the darkness, now he opens his eyes. When Oggy starts freaks out, when Rapido comes into the light he jumps to him and says, "I believed you to something belong with those dancers." Oggy nervously says, "But I? Uh? I? I uh?" Oggy pass back to Rapido and says, "What your name?" Rapido says "I'm Rapido." He quicks and he holds the telescoping with plunger, Oggy can't see Rapido, now he catches him with the plunger. Rapido leaps on the roof, Oggy worriedly says, "What are you going to do?" Rapido says "It's not nice to take people's milk money!" Rapido holds the lever and tips over Oggy, Rapido walks up the roof, back to Gwen and Trent, they're seeing Rapido he's doing, back to Oggy says, "Hey! Take it easy, fella! Don't get crazy!" Rapido shakes Oggy with the telescoping with plunger, Oggy screams, "Hey! Whoa!" Gwen and Trent are watching. Rapido drops the money out of Oggy's pocket, the coins drops on the floor, Gwen and Trent are happy with coins. Back to Rapido, when he turns up Oggy and says, "I don't feeling so good." Rapido walks left with the telescoping with plunger and Oggy says, "Hey! Hey! Hey! What are we going!?! You can do this! It wasn't right! Hey! Hey!" Homer drinks his coffee and donut, Oggy falls in the Simpson's car. Homer jumps and says, "Aah! It's another space alien!" Oggy nervously laughs, Homer says, "Oh, it's the Milk Money Oggy. We've been looking for you for months." Homer turns to him and says, "Thanks, Rapido." Back to Rapido, when Razmo runs to him and he says, "Wow! Do you killed Milk Money Oggy? I'm so proud of you!" Razmo gives Rapido a handshakes and he says, "Razmo, I'm very happy for you! I love you my boy!" Razmo gaves Rapido a big hug and he is so happy to Razmo. Someone hearing the phone, Rapido cells the phone and says, "Hello, Bridgette? Is that you?" Bridgette holds the phone on her ear says, "Yeah, it's The Milk Money Oggy?" Rapido says, "Yeah, he is the thief." Bridgette says, "Your right." she laughs, "You defeated him. Good drop, Rapido and Razmo, loveliest job. Good night, guys." Bridgette so happy to them, when Geoff talks to her and says, "Bridgette, did you just talk to them?" Bridgette turns around and says, "Yeah, that's Rapido and Razmo are happy and they are hugs and love." Geoff says, "Oh, that's is your booties had make it's black off." Bridgette says, Yeah, my had make it's black off." Bridgette turns off her lights and right go to sleep. Geoff walks out of Bridgette's room, and he open his room, and close door. The next morning, Gwen gets up to ready to go work, Trent gets up and he go to the work. So Gwen and Trent talks to workers it's time to paint black. The girls picks up bucket of paints, and they're pour into the pool. Gwen whistles at the girls, to get more bucket of paints. Suddenly, somebody's coming, Tom, Jerry, Razmo and Rapido are here. Gwen points to them and says, "Hey! What are you guys doing?!?" Rapido says, "Yeah, it's us. I'm Rapido and this friends, Tom, and Jerry and Razmo." Gwen frustrated says, "Why?!? Why, I bet your booties had make it's black off." Razmo says, "Yeah, we are the country. Let's go to the beer." So Tom, Jerry, Razmo and Rapido walks to go the beer. Trent walks to Gwen and says, "I know I can do it." Gwen says, "Let's get the worker some more." Meanwhile, Sid the Sloth sleeps on the tree, he tips over and he climbed up and says, "Is everything anybody." Sid looks something and says, "Tom? Jerry?" He climbed down and says, "Razmo? Rapido? Where they go?" Sid walks the branch and says, "Where was everybody? Come on guys." Sid jumps off the tree, he is lonley to somewhere else and says, "They left without me. They do this everywhere." He's really upset and says, "Why? Doesn't anyone love me?" Someone hearing, the horse neighing, Loop Da Loop rides the horse, he jumps off the horse and says, "Howdy Sid." Sid talks to him and says, "Loop Da Loop, is that you?" Loop Da Loop says, "You will the turtle right there?" The turtle walks to Loop Da Loop and Sid, and says, "Howdy turtle, want to go? What? Why don't want you go?" The turtle walks away, Loop Da Loop climbs the horse and says, "I gotta go to talk to friends." Loop Da Loop rides the horse and back to western. Sid complained says, "Well, I gotta go to see Manny and Diego." Sid steps the poop and says, "Oh! Sick!" Sid yelled at him and says, "Hey, wide body! Curb it next time! Oh, jeez! Oh yuck! Oh!" Back to Butch, Louie and Ludoma Ludoma, Butch shoots all the guns. Louie talks to Ludoma Ludoma and says, "I bet Butch is shooting the guns." Ludoma Ludoma says, "Whoa, I knew we can do it." Category:Crossovers Category:Movies